The Unification Letters
by Philflipsnor
Summary: Correspondence between two cousins, George and Wilhelm, during The Unification War.
1. Letter 1

**Letter 1**

December 2, 2505

My dearest Willy,

How are you, cousin? I can't believe it's been over six months since I last wrote! This past year has been chock-full of work for my campaign. Grace and I pushed hard for my re-election, and I am now enjoying the sweet fruits of our labor. That's right! Count yourself privileged to speak to the twenty-first Mayor of Rajska Polja. My victory felt just as satisfying this time around as it did eleven years ago.

However, I find myself in a predicament. In my upcoming term as mayor, I have pledged the God-fearing people of Rajska Polja to complete all scheduled planning projects without increasing taxes. Over the next few months I'm going to be making some very difficult decisions regarding planning and spending priorities for our great town. However, with Shadow's current economic crisis, revenues will be millions of credits less than expected this year. If you think the planet's doing bad, think about how it'll be at the local level! We may have to cancel several projects or raise taxes, and I don't see an easy solution with our current budgetary. What gets me is that folk living on the Central Planets don't have any idea how much folk closer to the Rim are struggling, and the Alliance certainly doesn't assist us in any way. I hoped you might be able to send relief services to Shadow. I know it's on the edge of the 'Verse, but sometimes our government can act like a horde of _Lurn Shwei Jah Jwohn_.

In addition to celebrating my re-election and solving the great fiscal quandaries of our time, Alek turned 17 years-old. I was surprised when he opened your present. It's been over twenty years since I've seen a Household Assistant. I remember when we were young, you and I and Cousin Nicky spent entire weekends at Granny Victoria's house. We played for entire afternoons figuring out how we could make one of her robots malfunction. I shall never forget the time we discovered her LoveBot. Was that a day of elucidation for us or what? I can still remember Granny's face turning a bright shade of red when she saw us playing with it. But I digress. At any rate, Alek is enjoying the prospect of not having to do any of his chores.

On a more universal scale, how do you feel about Lao Anbiao's nomination as Chairperson in the recent elections? I have a funny feeling folk aren't going to be too thrilled with the shift in power.

I hope all is well with you. Give your family warm greetings, and if possible, see what you can do about sending some relief services to Shadow. We sure do need it.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Georgie

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	2. Letter 2

**Letter 2**

January 10, 2506

Dearest Georgie,

I am glad that Alek enjoyed the gift I sent him. It seems like it was just yesterday that he was only a young boy, now look at him! My own Anton is not that much older, and there are times when I realize I can no longer think of him as a boy, but as a young man. Though he isn't of age yet, and he still needs to finish his education, Anton has told me that he intends to follow in my footsteps and become an officer in the Alliance Army. I'm sure that whatever Alek decides to do with his life, that you will be proud of him as I am proud of my son. On another note, twenty years since you've seen a Household Assistant? My, things must be backwards out there on Shadow! Do they even have electricity? I jest.

Time does indeed fly, dear cousin, and congratulations on your re-election. _Gung Shi!_ But you do have your work cut out for you, indeed, and I for one, am glad that I don't have to make those decisions, that isn't to say I don't have my own hard decisions to make. Fortunately, we're at peace right now, and those hard decisions for me are few and far between. I'm sure you'll make the right decision, you always do. As for getting the Alliance to help, well, that's a totally different thing altogether, as getting the Council to send aid anywhere takes time, what with all their endless debates.

Have you heard anything from Cousin Nicky? Granny Victoria is always asking about him. She worries for all her grandchildren, and she worries about you too, out on the edge of the 'Verse. I told her you'd do more good out on Shadow than back here on Londinium, but she laments that she never gets to see you, Grace, and Alek.

As for Lao Anbiao's nomination, it's hardly the place for me to comment on it. I'm just a soldier, and I uphold democracy and all things good and shiny in this here 'Verse and apple pie, but my opinion doesn't matter when the orders get passed down. Suffice to say, a lot of people weren't happy about it, and people still aren't happy about it now, six months later. They're all wondering when Lao's going to stop talking and take some gorram action!

Please give my greetings and love to Grace and Alek. Elizabeth, Anton, and Noelle send their love and well wishes to your family.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Willy

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	3. Letter 3

**Letter 3**

February 11, 2506

My dearest Willy,

I'm happy to hear that you and your family are doing well. So Anton has expressed interest in the Alliance Army? It seems he's taken notice of recent events.

I'm writing to you from the capital city of Shadow. A week ago, our Governor called for a Mayoral Convention to discuss current events and the state of our dear planet. As you know, early this year, a group of Independent planets declared "that the union now subsisting under the name of the 'Interstellar Anglo-Sino Alliance of Colonized Worlds' is hereby dissolved." Two days ago, a provisional constitution was drafted and the coalition of Independent Colonies was formed. As a result of our Mayoral Convention, Shadow has pledged her allegiance to the Independent Colonies.

I really don't know what's to come of this decision, Willy, but I feel like it could've been prevented altogether. Though I don't know what exactly triggered this decision, I have my hunches.

See, while the Alliance pushes hard for unification in every corner of the 'Verse, it certainly doesn't provide aide where it should. The Alliance has always made it mandatory for newly terraformed planets to enter into the union, follow its laws and regulations, and meet its often lofty requirements. But when it comes down to it, new planets almost never have the economic stability nor the resources to meet half of the obligatory requirements for union entrance. And where's the Alliance when a planet cries for help? Where's the Alliance when it should be doing its job as a government? Nowhere to be seen.

I fear for the 'Verse. I really do. There's talk of war, and war means death. Twenty years ago, I moved to Shadow to escape the culture of death, but now it's caught up to me.

As for Cousin Nicky, I imagine he hasn't a clue of what's going on. A year ago, he set out to find Earth-that-was on his Bumblebee-class ship. He believed strongly in the myth that Earth-that-was is still out there and that it was inhabited by descendants of our common ancestors. He always told me he believed Alliance schools were full of lies. I heard from him about a month ago. His ship had experienced some mechanical difficulties and he had to make a pit stop on some Rim planet to make the necessary adjustments. Other than that, he hasn't gotten any leads on Earth-that-was' alleged location. I doubt he will. There's a reason they call a myth a myth.

Give everyone love, and know that we're praying for you.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Georgie

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	4. Letter 4

**Letter 4**

April 2, 2506

Dearest Georgie,

Please forgive my tardiness with this letter, as it has been a very busy few months; I'm sure you know why. The battalion is mobilizing, and as such there are certain duties that I, as Battalion XO, must acquit, much like your own mayoral duties and you know how time consuming they can be. As much as it pains me to say it, it seems that war is coming, as every single Alliance regiment is preparing for it. Maybe it's just saber-rattling to frighten the Independents, but Alliance High Command is taking no chances.

Speaking of government and its role, there are some things that the government is supposed to do, and there are things that it's not supposed to do. Unequivocally, government is to defend the people, and to create unity, a more perfect union, shall we say. But it is my belief that government is not to coddle and hold the hand of people. Sure government can provide opportunities and help out, but it's not supposed to do the work. Now there's a huge disparity between giving help when needed, and doing someone else's work, but sometimes the line is fine.

With all this talk of war, Anton has decided to enlist. It's not a decision I completely agree with as I had hoped he would finish his education and become an officer. But, as he told me, it was his decision to make. I can only trust that his decision wasn't a rash one. And to make matters worse, he's decided to join the Alliance Marines! It does sting this soldier's pride to see his son join the Marines. It wouldn't have been too much for him to at least join the Army, would it? Anton shipped out two weeks ago, and already Noelle misses her _Ghuh-Ghuh_. I don't quite know what to do about Noelle right now. She's of the age where she begins to attract the attention of many young men, and before Anton would be able to stem the tide of suitors, and with my practiced eye, can still make a young man cringe just by looking at him. It works on the privates; it works on the young men! Sometimes they're not that much different, those cherry troopers. But even I won't be around, and my days at home are numbered.

Granny Victoria's concerns for you and your family are stronger than ever, with everything that's going on. Sometimes I think she cares for you more than she cares for me, and that all I am to her is a news feed about you! But it's probably because I see her all the time. Everyone knows I'm the grandson she likes more! I jest, or do I?

My family wishes you well, and our prayers are with you as well. If I may have one request from you: if this whole Independence issue becomes _Ri Shao Gou Shi Bing_, stay out of the fighting. It would break Granny Victoria's heart to hear that her grandsons are fighting each other. Remember that one time when we were young? If she didn't like it with fists, guns would hardly make the matter better.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Willy

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	5. Letter 5

**Letter 5**

May 1, 2506

My dearest Willy,

As much as it pains me to say: the war has indeed begun.

Since the Independent Faction was formed, I knew it was only a matter of time before war would break out. Leaders dissatisfied with Alliance goings-on have long been waiting for something that might unite the colonies against unification forces, and Lao Anbiao's hard-lined adherence to an Alliance of all colonized worlds was, I believe, the catalyst that began this big damn conflict. If you want my opinion, the course of history seems to show that the growth of a government stifles the liberty of a people. A wise man once said, "A government big enough to give you everything you want is a government big enough to take from you everything you have." Folk out here don't like large government. We're simple people, willing and able to govern ourselves without being told what to do by an authoritarian regime thousands of miles away.

That said, the Alliance's response to the secessions have been nothing short of laughable and downright pathetic. From what I understand about the Crighton-Jihau Resolution, the Alliance has warned that further secessions would lead to stiff economic sanctions and tariffs. What did I speak of in my last letter? Oh, that's right – the fact that most of the planets now seceding aren't in any position of economic power anyway. What kind of message is our "omniscient" government sending across? I honestly feel like the Alliance is saying, "We know we haven't provided you with _any_ economic aide up until this point, but if you secede from the union we still won't send you aide. _Dohn luh mah?_" Either way, the Rim planets lose.

Like your own government, Shadow's Governor initiated a draft almost three weeks ago, requiring all males over eighteen to enroll in the Independent Faction's military. However, because I have a contractual obligation to our planet, I am not obligated to participate in conscription. The draft has made my job very difficult, however. More than half of my staff has enlisted, and at a time when I feel I should be at home with my family the most, I am swamped with work that my reduced staff hasn't the capacity to bear.

On a happier note, I heard from Cousin Nicky about a week ago. You can tell Granny Victoria that he is alright, and that he is very far from this entire escapade. From what I hear, he has no intention of stepping in the middle of it. You know how Cousin Nicky is. He's a very narrow-minded individual. Once he decided that he was going to find Earth-that-was, he has made that his life's purpose, and he certainly won't abandon his ambitions to fight in a war. (Let it be known that if he were to fight, my bets are that he'd be an Independent.)

I have no intention of fighting either. I have a family to raise, and I shan't abandon them in their time of need. Send our love to Elizabeth, Noelle, and Anton - I look forward to hearing from you soon.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Georgie

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	6. Letter 6

**Letter 6**

June 20, 2506

Dearest Georgie,

Again, I crave your forgiveness in the tardiness of this letter, as I have only quite recently received yours. Apparently the Allied Postal Service has chosen to deliver your letter at the whims of whatever power that decides when to deliver mail. However, I wouldn't fault them too much, as things have been quite busy, both for Elizabeth and I. She has her hands full managing the home by herself, and raising a teenage daughter. There have been times that she has told me that keeping Noelle in line is far more stressful and work than any other job, even more so than trying to manage over a thousand soldiers eager to fight, and with too much time on their hands. Sometimes they remind me of the three young boys who got into all sorts of trouble when left to their own devices for too long. Apparently one still does! Granny Victoria is quite glad that Nicky is safe, but quite heartily disapproves of his calling in life. Elizabeth tells me that she is quite anxious for you to return home, and Elizabeth herself would much like to see you, Grace, and Alek.

You could say that the war has reached home. As I write this, I am not sitting at my desk at home on Londinium, but instead on an Alliance vessel. Of course, I cannot tell you where, or which vessel, but for better or worse, I won't be knocking on your door anytime soon. This is partially the reason why I have just received your letter, as it reached Elizabeth at home first, and then she had to forward it to me. I find myself with mixed feelings of late, as on one hand, the call to arms has come so quickly, and without the semblance of careful deliberation, but this is what I have been called to do, and I have pledged myself to acquit my duties to the best of my abilities and to the fullest extent.

The Crighton-Jihau Resolution may seem useless and pathetic, but it isn't further secession from the Rim planets that it was meant to prevent, but the secession of one of the more prosperous, populous, and powerful Central Planets. Imagine what would happen should a planet like Ariel, or even Sihnon secede! I believe that anarchy would ensue, and would lead to the dissolution of the Alliance itself, and from that, chaos, panic, and the inevitable of conflict; one much worse than the current war with which we find ourselves in. I admit that there are things about the Alliance I detest, bureaucracy being one of them, but wouldn't a 'Verse of order, regularity, and unity be better than one divided and chaotic?

I have enclosed an address from which you will be able to reach me. It should allow your letters to find me in a more timely manner.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Willy

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	7. Letter 7

**Letter 7**

July 5, 2506

My dearest Willy,

Please know that I can identify with the tardiness of your replies. The reality of war continues to manifest itself in my everyday activities, cousin. At the end of June, Grace and I celebrated our nineteenth wedding anniversary. Though I had intended to cook the perfect meal, my efforts were thwarted by the ration Rajska Polja has had to enact. When news of war broke out earlier this year, there was a mad rush to stock up on food, rendering the stores' shelves empty. Suddenly, steak and mashed potatoes turned into canned foodstuffs and several stale protein packs that had been stored in case of natural disasters. Fortunately for myself, Grace understood and she, Alek, and I had the opportunity to spend the day in celebration of our family. Although we are immersed in the biggest war the 'Verse has ever seen, I feel like the luckiest man in the world. I have, to the best of my ability, been a virtuous man and God has blessed me abundantly.

Speaking of our wedding anniversary, Cousin Nicky sent our family a gift. A large package arrived containing an ancient-looking box camera and a note that read: "An artifact from the 1830s. I'm getting closer!" In my opinion, the present was a thinly veiled attempt to coerce us into believing Earth-that-was still exists and that his ancient box camera proves its existence. While I have yet to figure out what the camera really is, I'm convinced it's a hoax. Regardless, Alek has taken a liking to the camera, and he persuaded me to enclose a photograph of our family. I didn't realize how long it's been since you've seen a photograph of our family. How grown up Alek must look now. He's nearly 18 years-old!

[Photo; see theunificationletters(.)com]

I've sent additional copies to your wife and Granny Victoria. I know how much she worries about her grandchildren.

I have enrolled Alek in a nearby military school. He's certainly not happy with me, but it seemed like the most prudent thing to do. Alek will be drafted in early December, and frankly, I don't want him going into the battlefield with little to no experience. It is my understanding that the Independent Army trains new soldiers for two weeks before sending them into combat. I know cooking classes that run longer than that! The way I see it, the more preparation that Alek can get between now and December, the better. While I agree with the ideologies of the Independent Faction, I have a very hard time coming to terms with the disorganization that surrounds me, the ordered man that I pride myself in being. You know what they say, though. _How W'rin Bu Lai, Whai W'rin Bu Jwo!_

I know how dedicated you are to your cause, cousin, and I appreciate men who have the courage to do what you do. I hope all is shiny on your vessel. I don't think I could handle something like that for long periods of time. I'm terribly claustrophobic.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Georgie

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	8. Letter 8

**Letter 8**

(This is the original version of the letter, without Alliance-imposed redactions. See the author's website for redactions.)

July 24, 2506

My dear Georgie,

Ration packs and canned goods. I've eaten a few myself, and let's just say… well, you know what I mean. Alek better get used to them, that's for sure. My condolences to you on not having a proper celebration for your anniversary, and it made me realize that I will not be home for my anniversary. You are truly a blessed man, Georgie!

That picture is now part of the stack of pictures of Elizabeth, Anton, and Noelle, and it truly brought a smile to my face, especially since it arrived on a particularly trying day. I won't go into too much detail, but I'm sure you know the type: their head's so far up their _Pei Goo_ that the lump in their throat is their nose. But enough about that, Alek has truly grown since I last saw him, and you are all looking well, even with rationing.

The battalion is now on Osiris, and I'm sure you've heard what happened just a few days ago. Disorganization is one thing, but competence is another completely. Remember those vids we used to watch about a ragtag group of people who against all odds make it through whatever is happening alive? It seems like those Browncoats got that pretty down pat and makes me wonder what Command is thinking at times. We came to fight, and I came to lead, but it seems like all the _Cheong Bao Ho Tze_ brass does is keep us from doing both.

Speaking of military things, how is Alek doing in the academy? Two weeks is barely anytime to learn anything, except maybe how to fire your weapon and march. In comparison, Anton's basic training is thirteen weeks long, and covers everything from Corps traditions and physical conditioning to a comprehensive field exercise.

Though I know you to be a man who makes good decisions, I would like to remind you that in times like this, one must be careful what one writes in one's letters, especially if they are crossing lines. APS has started random checks of letters. Perhaps they fear spies sending information to the other side, or maybe they just _Mo Min Chi Meow_ decided to find new ways to mess up the post.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Willy

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	9. Letter 9

**Letter 9**

August 20, 2506

My dearest Willy,

I find it ironic that in the very letter you chose to warn me of mail redactions, your letter was randomly chosen to be redacted. _Gao Guhn_, cousin. As a result, I hardly understood what you were going on about, but I did my best to piece it all together. I can't say I didn't grin when I heard that an Independent General resisted Alliance attacks on Verbena with a much smaller force (and causing Alliance troops fall back to Osiris, too!), but who am I to comment?

Though the decision was initially met with adversity, Alek is thoroughly enjoying his time spent at the military academy. Within his first month, he and the other cadets began to comprehend the realities of war, after being shown graphic footage of the fire at IAV Sumter. The other soldiers, they learned, were _Wei Shian Dohn Woo_, about as delightful to the young cadets as _Yi Da Tuo Da Bian._ I jest, but I think I get my point across. Alek understands, as I hoped he eventually would, that he will only have to be there until late November and he recognizes the importance of learning how to defend oneself.

Speaking of family, Grace has conceived a child. After she experienced nausea off and on for a week, we took her to the doctor only to find out that she is pregnant. We couldn't be more thrilled with the news. Another child, cousin! Grace has already dusted off the old books of baby names and has begun to make a list of her favorites. Any suggestions?

Aside from the menial things I must attend to as mayor, I spent most of today reading a new newspaper that just published its first issue. They're calling it _Jone Yee Weekly_. (Apparently Indepdendents are called Browncoats now. When did this happen?) From what I understand, the newspaper is headquartered on one of the Core planets, operated by six Independent sympathizers. Of course, the paper itself doesn't specify which Core planet, nor do the authors use their real names, but pennames. The interesting thing is I've read these men's works before. Griswold, Powell, Mapp, Gideon, Bakke, and Engel… I'm familiar with all of their names. It wasn't until just before I sat down to write this letter that I realized they are all fairly well-respected intellectuals on the cortex. Before publishing _Jone Yee Weekly_, each ran a popular web log that promoted political autonomy. One argued from a purely economic position, another from a philosophical position, et cetera. The newspaper therefore acts as an outstanding anthology of some of the brightest minds in Independent academia.

Included is a copy of the first issue. While there are a dozen articles that support the Independent ideologies, I'd love to hear what you think about the offbeat article – "Do Zombies Have Unalienable Rights?" by Mapp. While the term zombie initially eluded me, I realized that a zombie is strikingly similar to a Reaver. I suppose Mapp didn't write about Reavers, though, as the Alliance has repeatedly denied their existence, something which continues to infuriate me considering Reavers are a harsh reality for us Rim inhabitants. At any rate, Mapp's article provides a well-rounded and honest analysis of the philosophical issues that surround animated corpses and their rights.

I hope all is well with you and your family. You are certainly in all of our prayers.

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Georgie

---

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


	10. Letter 10

**Letter 10**

September 30, 2506

Dearest Georgie,

Need you ask for names from me? I will suggest the name I gave you when Alek was born: Wilhelm. Yes, again. You know I won't stop until someone I know names a kid after me. Or how about Matthias or Stephen? Anyways, congratulations, Cousin! I'm sure that Granny Victoria will be quite overjoyed that there is another great-grandchild on the way, though she will insist that you return to Londinium so that she can see the child. Just more fuel to the fire for her to get you to come home.

Funny you should bring up _Jone Yee Weekly_ as it has caused quite a stir amongst the regimental command staff. Though no decision has been made on it, some believe that all Independent literature (or as they call it "propaganda") be banned, while others believe that there is merit to understanding the mindset of the enemy. I most certainly see the benefit of reading what "the other side" is thinking about, and I did come across the article you sent me. It was, shall we say, of great amusement to my colleagues to see that juxtaposition of "zombies" and Independent ideologies.

Reavers are denied officially by the Alliance. However, out on the Rim, one should always be prepared for a "zombie" invasion. The official media channels don't report it, but sometimes reports of zombie invasions get filtered through the other parts of the armed forces. But as to whether or not they have Unalienable Rights, I would say no. One of the great minds on Earth-that-was penned a work that spoke of how all men were created equal and were endowed unalienable Rights; life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. But what is a zombie? Is it still a man? I would say no. It is not a man; therefore it does not have those rights. In some way, it has left all traces of humanity behind and turned into something else. Furthermore, when the execution of one's rights infringes upon those of another, like when a zombie tries to eat the brains of someone else, then it surrenders and loses those rights. It's the same concept that is behind the incarceration of criminals.

Have you heard any news about Cousin Nicky? It has been several months and I am curious as to what he is up to. Do you think he's found more "artifacts"?

_Jing Tian Dwohn Di_,

Cousin Willy

All your Firefly are belong to FOX.

The Unification Letters are written by Phillip Shifflet and Jonas Choi. New installments are published on Mondays and Fridays.


End file.
